Attraction
by chocapik
Summary: Être un playboy a des avantages mais aussi des inconvénients. Death fic. Lemon. Sasuke.
1. Chapitre I

Vite ! Je m'engouffrai rapidement dans le bus et m'installai à côté d'un siège vide, près de la fenêtre. Je m'étais levé en retard ce matin et j'étais à deux doigts de manquer mon bus. Je remis correctement la cravate de mon uniforme et essayai de replacer mes cheveux bruns en bataille mais en vain. Le bus avait démarré et je posai mon sac de cours sur le siège vide à côté de moi. Personne ne viendrait puisque j'étais habituellement le dernier arrêt de bus. Je regardais par la fenêtre voyant défiler les arbres. Le lycée était dans la ville d'à côté, car j'habitais dans un petit village à la campagne dans la région de Konoha. J'avais dix-sept ans et j'étais en dernière année.

Le bus ne mit pas longtemps à arriver à destination. Je m'empressai de descendre le premier suivi des autres élèves.

Mon sac sur une épaule et les mains dans les poches, je filai vite vers ma salle de classe.

-« Sasuke Uchiwa ! » s'écria une voix.

Je fis un léger soupir et me retournai d'un air ennuyé dans le couloir. Je me doutais de ce qui allait se passer. C'était toujours la même chose. « Enfoiré, je vais t'apprendre à baiser ma copine » dit-il en me donnant un coup au visage. Je titubai en arrière et finis par tomber sur le carrelage dur et froid du couloir désert. Mon nez saignait et quelques gouttes de sang perlaient le sol. Il devait me l'avoir fracturé. Je m'essuyai du revers de la manche mais la douleur me fit grimacer.

Il m'assona un coup de pied dans les côtes et je poussai un grognement.

-« Ne t'approche plus d'elle ou t'es mort, sale con ! » dit-il puis il tourna les talons.

Je le regardais s'éloigner tandis que je reprenais mon souffle qui s'était coupé lors du coup. C'était toujours la même chose. Je me faisais frapper par les gars du lycée faute d'avoir couché avec leur copine. Ce n'était pas vraiment ma faute, ce sont elles qui viennent me voir.

J'entrepris d'aller à l'infirmerie pour aller me soigner. Habituellement l'infirmière n'était jamais là quand je venais. Je me désinfectais seul. Mais cette fois-ci, elle était là, assise sur sa chaise de bureau dans sa blouse blanche légèrement entre-ouverte, laissant voir sa poitrine généreuse et dénudée. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, le long de ses hanches. Elle portait des bas noirs avec des talons hauts, mettant en valeur ses longues jambes fines.

Elle me sourit et me demanda ce qui m'amenait ici et de quelle classe j'étais.

-« Sasuke Uchiwa de la terminale 2. Je me suis pris un coup dans le nez. J'ai saigné. » répondis-je d'une voix gutturale.

Elle prit et regarda vite fait mon dossier, puis elle me fit m'assoir sur le lit médical et, assise sur sa chaise, m'examina le nez. Le lit était haut et son visage était à la hauteur de mon ventre. Elle avait beau lever sa tête, je m'apercevais que de temps en temps elle jetait des coups d'œil vers mon bas-ventre tandis qu'elle mettait bien en évidence sa poitrine dénudée. Je grimaçais quand elle bougeait mon nez mais je fixais toujours ses seins. Ils étaient ronds et fermes. Rien à voir avec les poitrines des filles que je me suis fait.

Je pouvais entendre sa respiration haletante lorsqu'elle arrêta de m'examiner. Je regardais son visage rougi et ses yeux mi-clos fixant mon torse.

-« Sensei, je n'ai pas le nez cassé au moins ? » demandai-je d'une voix suave.

Elle leva les yeux vers mon visage et les écarquilla. Je venais sûrement de la déranger dans ses pensées.

-« N-n-non, il s'est juste un peu déplacé. J-je vais placer un pansement dessus… » me dit-elle haletante, en baissant les yeux. Mais je savais qu'elle regardait encore mon bas-ventre.

Elle fit glisser sa chaise - les roulettes grattaient le carrelage - jusqu'à son bureau. Elle ouvrit un tiroir et prit un paquet de compresse et de ruban adhésif. Elle revint vers moi et me les appliqua par-dessus deux petites plaquettes. Des pincements se faisaient sentir mais avec le temps elles disparaîtront. Elle posa le reste sur la petite table à côté du lit et me regarda encore une fois.

Avec mon pansement je devais ressembler à un clown.

Sa respiration était de plus en plus rapide et sa peau était devenue rouge écarlate.

-« Vous allez bien, Sensei ? » demandais-je en mettant ma main sur son front.

Elle n'était pas brûlante et avait fermé les yeux à mon contact.

-« C'est la première fois que je vois un garçon aussi attrayant » me dit-elle en s'humidifiant les lèvres d'un coup de langue. Puis elle sourit.

-« Vous avez envie de moi ? » questionnai-je avec un sourire tendre.

Son sourire s'agrandit. Elle se leva de sa chaise faisant virevolter ses longs cheveux et vint se mettre à califourchon sur mes genoux, se collant bien contre mon torse. Elle dénoua ma cravate et ouvrit ma chemise qui était par-dessous ma veste déjà ouverte, par habitude.

-« Tu m'envoutes Uchiwa-kun… » me souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

Je n'étais que trop habitué par ces mots. Je les entendais chaque jour. Et de la même façon mielleuse. Cela en était pénible mais j'aimais ça.

Elle me donnait des baisers papillons dans le cou tandis que je soulevai lentement sa blouse avec mes mains le long de ses cuisses jusqu'à ses hanches. Elle m'embrassa avec fougue. Nos langues se mêlaient et s'entremêlaient.

Elle me poussa en arrière sur le lit avec une main, tandis qu'elle se rassit sur sa chaise de bureau. Elle s'attarda ensuite sur mon entre-jambe qu'elle caressa tendrement. Je commençai à être en érection par ses caresses. L'ayant remarqué, elle déboutonna les boutons de mon pantalon et descendit la fermeture éclair. Au contact de sa main, je me durcis totalement et au contact de sa langue, je poussai un léger gémissement. Sa langue me procurait d'intenses plaisirs et ma respiration était saccadée.

Elle cessa son activité et se remit à califourchon sur moi. Puis elle m'embrassa et me fit entrer en elle après avoir retiré sa lingerie fine. Son intérieur était doux, chaud et humide. L'infirmière commença des va-et-vient lentement. Elle souriait et gémissait de satisfaction. Je devais vraiment lui donner du plaisir. Elle était comme dans un état second, comme toutes les précédentes d'ailleurs. Mon joli minois les faisait toutes fondre. Un simple regard et je devenais leur fantasme. Et après on disait que c'était de ma faute… J'avouais que cela ne me déplaisait pas, j'en profitais.

Ses coups de reins commençaient à me satisfaire. Et je n'allais pas résister longtemps si elle continuait à se déchainer sur moi ainsi. Alors je la fis basculer sur le côté du lit et la plaçai à quatre pattes pour la pénétrer par la suite. Mes coups de butoir se faisaient violents. Ce n'était plus des gémissements affolés mais des cris de plaisir dorénavant.

-« Moins fort Sensei, sinon vous allez avertir pas mal de monde ! » dis-je en ricanant.

-« Uchiwa-kun… » dit-elle dans un cri de plaisir.

Je souris et cela se fit entendre. Puis dans de mouvements tendres mais mouvementés, je me versai en elle. Elle avait l'air d'apprécier puisqu'elle jouit au même moment avec un sourire béat.

-« Uchiwa-kun… » chuchota-t-elle dans un souffle haletant.

Je me retirai d'elle et descendis du lit, haletant. Je remis correctement ma chemise et ma cravate et me rhabillai complétement.

Je lui jetai vite fait un coup d'œil, regardant l'état pitoyable dans lequel elle était. Au final, elles étaient toutes comme ça. De la salive bordait ses lèvres roses qui abordaient un sourire épanoui. Elle était allongée à plat ventre sur le lit avec le fessier relevé, à moitié nue.

Je sortis de l'infirmerie le sourire aux lèvres.

C'était comme d'habitude. Ma journée allait être la même. Comme d'habitude… Je supportais avec plaisir.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Première fiction avec Sasuke en personnage principal. J'espère qu'elle vous a plut.**

**Chocapik.**


	2. Chapitre II

Je descendis rapidement du bus, comme à mon habitude, ne voulant pas supporter encore les regards remplis de haine des autres garçons du lycée. Je n'y pouvais rien si j'étais la coqueluche du lycée et des filles. Je souriais en pensant à ma journée de cours qui allait suivre.

À peine dans le couloir du second étage, qu'une fille de la terminale 4 me prit par le bras et m'entraîna en toute hâte dans les toilettes pour femme. Je ne me souvenais pas d'elle spécialement. Ne me serais-je pas fait toutes les filles du lycée ? Je lui accordai mon plus beau sourire charmeur. Peut-être avait-elle envie de moi ? Après tout ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une fille m'invitait dans ce genre de lieu.

Elle me sourit de toutes ses dents et des grands bruits de portes qui claquent vinrent derrière moi. Je n'eus pas le temps de me retourner, que deux paires de bras me tenaient fermement les miens. Tandis que la fille de la terminale 4 me fit respirer du chloroforme à l'aide d'un mouchoir imbibé. Je commençai à voir flou mais je pouvais les entendre ricaner. Je perdis connaissance en rien de temps.

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux. Je ne savais pas si j'étais encore inconscient car je ne voyais que du noir, mais je pouvais sentir l'odeur de l'humidité et du renfermé. Mes poignets étaient endoloris et mes bras pesaient lourds. Et je savais que je devais être à genoux, car ma peau nue touchait un sol dur et froid. Je grelottais et en plus de ça, je reçus un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête. Tous mes membres tremblaient entièrement.

- « Ah il est enfin réveillé. »

- « C'est pas trop tôt, je commençai à m'impatienter ! »

- « Il est à moi ! »

Cette fois-ci la dernière personne à avoir parlé était une femme.

La lumière, allumée rapidement, me brûlait les yeux tellement elle était forte. Je les fermai aussitôt. Mon corps était mouillé et mes cheveux trempés. J'ouvris un œil pour voir qui était mes ravisseurs. Deux lycéens de ma classe et la fille de la terminale 4. Ils me regardaient comme si j'étais un trophée de chasse à leurs yeux.

- « Oh qu'il est encore plus beau avec cet air innocent... » dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin, des étoiles pleins les yeux, à croire qu'elle bavait.

Je m'attirais toujours des ennuis. C'était quoi aujourd'hui ? Peut-être que je ne me l'ai toujours pas faite ? Cette fille ne me disait rien. J'avais beau la regarder, mais rien.

Elle était petite et sous son uniforme, elle ne possédait pas grand-chose comme forme. Ses cheveux roses étaient courts. Ses yeux étaient petits et verts. Son nez était fin mais assez grand. Quant à sa bouche, elle était petite. Elle était différente des autres filles du lycée. Dans le sens où ce n'était pas une beauté.

-« Alors, notre argent ? On ne t'a pas aidée pour rien ! » souffla un des deux gars.

-« Oui, c'est bon. Voilà votre argent. » dit-elle exaspérée.

Elle donna à chacun plusieurs billets de yen. Ils ricanèrent et quittèrent l'endroit en comptant leurs sommes du bout des doigts.

Elle, elle ne bougeait pas et me fixait avec un petit sourire malicieux. Je craignais le pire pour moi. Pourquoi étais-je attaché par les poignets à un grillage, entièrement nu ? J'essayais tant bien que mal de cacher mon intimité avec ma jambe droite.

Mon cœur rata un battement quand elle s'approcha de moi, toujours avec son sourire de cinglée. Mon cœur s'accéléra. J'avais peur et pourtant je ne devrais pas. Je suis un homme, nom de dieu ! Mais dans cette position de faiblesse, je ne pouvais rien faire.

Elle s'accroupit en face de moi.

-« Tu te souviens de la promesse que tu m'as faite ? » me demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

Je ne savais pas de quoi elle voulait parler. Elle devait être sûrement folle. Je la fixais dans les yeux, essayant de comprendre.

Sa gifle résonna. Sous le coup, ma tête était brusquement partit vers ma droite.

-« Tu es un menteur. Tu m'as trahie. » s'exclama-t-elle avec dégoût.

J'ouvris de grands yeux ronds. Mais c'est qui cette folle ?

-« Mais t'es qui, toi ? Je te connais pas. Je ne t'ai jamais promis quoi que ce soit. » hurlai-je agacé.

Elle avait l'air de tomber des nus vu son expression surprise. Elle se reprit et me gifla une nouvelle fois.

-« Tu m'avais promis en primaire que je serais ta première, qu'on restera toujours ensemble. » siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

-« Mais t'es qui, putain ? » m'écriai-je, la regardant avec haine.

-« Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de moi ? Alors réfléchis ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec colère puis elle sortit une lame de la veste de son uniforme.

Je commençais à paniquer. Elle était vraiment cinglée, cette fille.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » dis-je les yeux exorbités.

-« Pendant trois ans, je regardais mais je ne disais rien. Je me disais que peut-être un jour tu viendras me voir. Mais non, tu continuais à te faire toutes ces filles. À longueur de journée, elles ne parlaient que de toi. Sasuke-senpai par-ci, Uchiwa-kun par-là... Tu es même allé jusqu'à te faire l'infirmière. »

Elle avança la lame vers mon buste et rapidement me fit une très nette coupure. Mon sang coagulait lentement, faisant une traînée rouge sur ma peau pâle. Je gémissais sous la douleur.

-« Mais t'es cinglée ! Arrête ! » m'écriai-je tandis qu'elle recommençait cette fois-ci sur ma cuisse.

-« Je vais te faire souffrir comme tu m'as fait souffrir, Sasuke-kun. » ricana-t-elle avec une lueur de folie dans les yeux.

La douleur se faisait de plus en plus présente. Je voyais encore la lame me couper sur plusieurs parties de mon corps.

-« Si je ne peux pas t'avoir alors personne d'autre ne t'aura. » me dit-elle puis elle m'assona plusieurs coups de couteau dans la cuisse, ensuite elle me donna un énième coup dans le bas gauche du ventre.

Je pissais le sang. J'avais mal tandis que je voyais mon sang quitter mon corps. J'haletais fortement. Dans un cri de courage, elle planta la lame dans sa poitrine et tomba sur le côté. Je voyais qu'elle souffrait et dans ses yeux, j'aperçu la vie la quitter.

Je commençai à respirer avec difficulté. Mes forces m'abandonnèrent à brides abattues. Je voyais flou et j'avais froid, très froid et de plus en plus froid.

Soudainement, son nom me revint en mémoire. Elle était la première fille à m'avoir trouvé beau. Elle me collait sans arrêts, me suivant partout où j'allais, me parlant de son lapin dont j'en avais rien à foutre. Elle me prenait la tête et pour m'en débarrasser je lui avais fait cette promesse idiote avant que je ne déménage.

Elle s'appelait Sakura Haruno, et j'allais mourir là, nu comme un vers gisant dans mon sang et attaché.

Puis la vie me quittait après avoir chuchoté faiblement : « Tu m'auras fait chier jusqu'au bout, toi. »

* * *

**Review ?**

**Fin de la fiction. Elle est assez courte mais c'est plus une nouvelle qu'un roman ^^. **

**Pauvre Sasuke. Ce n'est pas un de mes personnages favoris du manga mais je compatis pour lui. **

**Chocapik.**


End file.
